


All Night (to feel this way)

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bisexual Luke, Celebrations, Clothed Sex, Endor, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pansexual Lando Calrissian, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Luke and Lando have celebratory we did it/we're alive sex during the party on Endor
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	All Night (to feel this way)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



Luke isn't sure how he ended up here. Well, he does remember the how, but he still can't believe this is happening. He's being pushed back against one of the huts by Lando Calrissian and kissed like it's the end of the world. And well, it had almost felt that way. And Lando is a really good kisser. Luke shouldn't be surprised at that. But it's one thing to guess and hear over the top ridiculous stories from Han or even Lando himself about such exploits, it's a whole nother thing to be experiencing himself. The scratch of his mustache makes Luke push closer, asking without words for more, but Lando pulls back with a sigh, and moves to drop kisses along Luke's jaw, moving down to his neck. 

"I can hear the wheels in your brain spinning farm boy. Take a break. You deserve it."

Luke chuckles low and soft. "This certainly is one way to celebrate."

"That's the spirit!" Lando says and pulls back afterwards, serious. "You done this kind of thing before, right?"

"Once," Luke admits. 

"Good. Then you can choose your own adventure here. How does Luke Skywalker, hero of the rebellion want to celebrate his victory?"

"Our victory." Luke quickly corrects and Lando laughs again, a warm huff of air against his neck that sends shivers down Luke's spine. "Your mouth," he says quickly, and blushes, but the thought of it is already out in the open. He can't take it back. So he goes all in and fumbles to get his hands around Lando's belt and pull him closer. 

"I seem to have a habit of underestimating you Luke."

Luke opens his mouth to apologize but Lando surges back up and kisses him instead. "Follow me," he says turns, his cape swirling out behind him. He looks everything like a general should be Luke thinks as he follows him into one of the huts further from the fires and music. As soon as the curtain over the door falls behind him Lando is pulling him down, fingers already pulling at clasps and buttons. Luke lets his jacket slid off reaches out reaches out his own hands but Lando is still maneuvering him and doesn't stop until Luke is on the ground, laying against what probably passes for a sleeping area on this planet, the blankets bunched up beneath him.

Lando's mouth is like a furnace on him and Luke's hips stutter up at the unexpected contact. Lando's hands come up to press down on his hips and oh, that's _good_. Lando pulls off with a lick of his lips and smiles at Luke's gasps. 

"Seems like you were underestimating me as well. Apparently my reputation isn't as widespread as I thought." 

And Luke can't help but laugh because of course _that's_ what Lando would be thinking of. His reputation. 

Luke tugs at Lando's vest and the man allows it, coming up into the kiss easily and letting Luke press their hips together. The rough slide against Lando's pants is just enough to have Luke gasping into the next kiss.

"Now now," Lando says, hands finding their way back to Luke's hips. "You wanted my mouth and Lando Calrissian is not a man who leaves his partner's wanting."

"You're not even undressed yet!" Luke protests but Lando just grins, rakish as ever. 

"Don't you worry about that. We have all night." And with that he's sliding back down the mattress to lick a hot line up Luke's cock. His left hand slides down to wrap around the base and Luke bites back a moan. It's not going to take long. Luke's too keyed up, still caught up in excitement of the party, of their celebration. The energy of everyone around them and the drums beating in the distance and the feel of Lando hollowing his cheeks on every upstroke and the hot press of his palm keeping Luke still and oh, he's close. He feels the tension rising, and his hips fight Lando's grip, and Luke's hands tug at Lando's hair trying to warn him, but Lando responds by moving his hand faster, and with one last swirl of his tongue Luke is coming, and Lando's lips stay where they are and as ridiculous as it is, Luke finds himself thinking that maybe the stories he's heard were true. Lando's reputation is certainly earned. 

The man knows it too, if his grin is anything to go by. Luke feels his cock jerk as Lando licks his lips. Then his eyes drop to see Lando pressing a hand against himself, the slow rub at odds with how quickly he'd just been working Luke. 

"Let me," Luke breathes out, still feeling loose limbed and warm. 

"As you wish," Lando says and let's himself be drawn back, to kneel over Luke thigh. Luke pushes down his pants just far enough to give him room to wrap his hand around Lando and oh, the groan he lets out a shot of pure lust to Luke's brain. His mind is already spinning, trying to think of more ways to hear that sound again. He's going to see how long he can draw this out. How long will Lando's patience last. All night, he'd said. How long would he last before begging Luke? How long before he kicked off his pants and let Luke wrap his hands around his thighs and press their hips together? 

Luke brought his hand up and licked his palm before returning his grip. 

"Harder." Lando demanded, and Luke grinned and did as he asked, but slowed his stroked, adding in a twist of his wrist, and drinking in the sounds Lando made. 

All night, he reminded himself, as Lando tipped his head back, and his mouth fell open. He had all night to enjoy that sight. To revel in this feeling of closeness and heat and in being alive. 


End file.
